


The Unfortunate Incident with the Roomba

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Nice Thing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, POV Derek Hale, Smut, Sort Of, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Top Derek Hale, Tumblr Prompt, sterek, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: Stiles surprises Derek with a new Roomba for the loft; Derek hates it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	The Unfortunate Incident with the Roomba

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt (2/04): Robots/AI

Derek arrived at the loft expecting it to be like any normal day. He did his little walk down the hall to his door, sliding open with a smile on his face. He was excited to see Stiles sitting on the couch, watching TV peacefully. Derek steps in, biting his inner lip a little bit. 

Stiles had to have known Derek was creeping up behind him, but he paid no attention. Derek slips off his leather jacket and tosses it on the couch, letting himself lean forward onto the back of the couch behind Stiles.

His hands lace through the boy’s hair as he smiles widely. “Hey.”

“Hi, Der.” Derek could hear the chirpiness in his voice. 

Derek’s hands run down over Stiles’ ears, down his neck, past his shoulders, and over his chest. He feels Stiles move slightly under his touch, letting out a soft whimper. 

“You like that?” Derek grins wickedly. 

“Mhm,” is the response, Stiles pushing up into Derek’s hands.

Derek rests his head on top of Stiles’. He whispers into his head. “Should we take this somewhere?” 

“Well, um, I have a surprise first.”

“Okay?” Derek smiles a confused look.

Stiles lifts himself up off the couch and out from Derek’s arms. Not expecting him to leave his touch, Derek let’s his arms fall down to his sides sadly. He follows Stiles as he moves to the large windows of the loft. 

Stiles stops behind Derek’s desk, standing there, staring at the ground. Derek’s brows furrow and he moves around it, his eyes fixing onto a Roomba on the floor. Unboxed and in it’s little charging station. 

As soon as the thought is processed in his mind, Derek frowns a little; his excitement fades quickly. He knows how this conversation is going to end, and it won’t be in bed.

“Well?” Stiles questions excitedly, a huge smile on his face. 

Derek looks him in the eyes, giving him the death stare. “Why, why do you curse me, Stiles?”

“Wha-...Derek!”

“What, Stiles! This little guy is gonna hit my leg like 50 times a day!” Derek explains.

“Yeah? Well at least the loft will be clean!”

“That’s what a fucking broom and dustpan is for, idiot.” Derek rolls his eyes.

“Listen, just give it a chance. Maybe it’ll be worth it.”

Derek has a feeling it won’t be.

~~~

The first day isn’t so bad. Derek has to get used to stepping around the Roomba sometimes. It’s slower than he originally thought and, therefore, was more manageable for the most part. 

Sometimes it got stuck on things and needed assistance to get unstuck. Derek voted Stiles to be the one who went to save the little robot. While Stiles whined about having to do it every time, Derek reminded him that he was the one who got the thing, so the responsibility was his.

Stiles didn’t like this compromise, and he made it clearly known.

~~~

A few days later, Derek trips over the robot for the first time. He lands on the ground with a thud, only receiving a weird look from Stiles at his tumble.

“I hate you.” Derek said quietly, squinting his eyes at Stiles.

“Oh, but you love me too. Otherwise you’d have left by now.” Stiles smiles.

He was right.

~~~

After a week, Derek had gotten used to the robot being around. If anything, he was also starting to kind of enjoy not having to sweep up things off the floor. It did, in fact, make life easier. He cursed at Stiles in his head for putting such a preposterous thought into his head.

In a way, Derek found a way to pick up where he and Stiles left off the first day he was shown the little bot.

Under the blankets, Derek was on top of Stiles, his hand flexing around the boy’s cock. He moved it up and down in a slow motion as Derek achieved peak levels of moaning from Stiles.

Derek kissed deeply into Stiles’ lips. “You ready for a little more?”

“ _ Yes, oh god yes _ .” Stiles moaned out.

Derek shifted his body over a little, pulling open the drawer of their bedside table and pulling out some lube. He squirts some into his hand and swirls it around his fingers with his thumb.

Stiles positions himself for Derek. The werewolf slides his finger up over his hole, Stiles shivering at the touch. He swirls his finger around before pushing it into Stiles.

Stiles pushes his head back into the pillow. “ _ Fuck _ , Derek!” he cries out, thrusting his hips up.

Derek pulls his finger in and out, pushing into Stiles’ g-spot and making him whimper beneath him. Derek couldn’t help himself when Stiles started breathing heavier from the stimulation.

It was at this moment that Derek hears the distressed signal from the Roomba. 

He stops his fingers. “Derek, why are you stopping?” Stiles asks frantically.

Derek nods his head to the bedroom door as Stiles realizes what he needs to do. “We could just keep going?” Stiles breaks the silence.

“No, go get it.” Derek lets out reluctantly. He lets his fingers release from inside of Stiles, holding his hand up to keep the lube from dripping onto the bed.

Stiles jumps up quickly and runs out of the room. Derek hears the signal stop and Stiles jogs back in quickly. “Where were we?”

He flops back into the bed, repositioning himself for Derek, who shakes his head from the interruption.

He slowly moves his hand down again, pushing back into Stiles. The push and pull continues, Derek adding another finger slowly. It drives Stiles crazy, and Derek can’t help but grin at him. 

The little zooming sound of the Roomba then fills the room. 

“Jesus fuck!” Derek says, pulling his fingers out quickly and turning towards the robot. His face shapes itself into angry laser eyes. 

Stiles lets out a loud huff, hitting Derek weakly from his position on the bed.

~~~

A week later, Derek is cooking dinner in the small kitchen. Stiles had agreed with Derek’s decision to make breakfast food for dinner and therefore eggs and bacon were cooking on the stove while biscuits bake in the oven. 

Derek moves around the eggs with a spatula carefully, making sure not to fling any out of the pan like Stiles likes to do often. The clumsy, messy 19 year old; how did Derek fall in love with him? He can’t even answer that question himself.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It’s at this moment that something hits Derek’s foot. Instinctively, Derek kicks his foot in the direction of the impact. He looks over quickly at what he kicked, eyes fixating on the Roomba flying across the room.

It crashes into the brick wall and falls to the ground, breaking into a few large pieces.

Derek’s face displays shock and happiness at the same time.

Stiles runs out of the bedroom, looking to Derek. His eyes follow the path of Derek’s and he realizes what happened.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Derek!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> This is my first venture into smut! So I'm a little more nervous than I usually am posting this. 
> 
> Comments and shit give me life, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! <3


End file.
